1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a T-shape joint which does not have any cavity caused by a brazing operation and a process for preparing the T-shape joint.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
It has been known to prepare T-shape joints as shown in FIG. 1: (a) a front view; (b) a side view; and (c) a plane view (perspective view).
In FIG. 1, the lower end-face of a vertical base metal (2) is placed on the surface of a horizontal base metal (1). Both base metals (1), (2) are heated and a top of a brazing alloy (3) is brought into contact with the side of the joint surface to melt the brazing alloy and the molten alloy (4) penetrates into the joint gap whereby the T-shape joint is prepared by mounting the vertical base metal (2) on the horizontal base metal (1). In the brazing operation, the molten alloy (4) is not completely spread into the joint gap and thus forms a large cavity (5), because the molten alloy (4) is spread around the sides of the joint to surround the sides before penetrating into the joint gap between the surface of the horizontal base metal (1) and the end-face of the vertical base metal (2) during the brazing operation.
This means that the spreading and wetting action of the molten alloy (4) at the sides of the joint face is predominant in comparison with capillarity in the joint face.
Since the cavity (5) is formed at the joint face of T-shape joint by the conventional brazing method, a desired joint strength has not been achieved.